


The night was heavy and the air was alive

by lunasenzanotte



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: A zombie apocalypse!AU, basically.





	The night was heavy and the air was alive

The streets weren’t safe. Haven’t been for weeks.

Marco still remembers when Saúl appeared at his doorstep, about a week after the epidemic started. He looked scrawny, dirty and sick, and for a moment Marco thought he had to be infected, but it turned out he was just really hungry and tired after days of hiding. When he thinks back, he often asks himself if he had taken Saúl in even if he really was infected. Most likely, he would.

The electricity cut off soon after, then the water. They were slowly running out of everything. Water, food, supplies, candles. But they still lived like there was no tomorrow, oblivious to the slowly thinning crowds of people, infected or not, fighting for resources down there on the streets.

But tonight, they’ll have to venture out. At least one of them will have to, and they both know it will be Saúl. They don’t have to talk about it, it’s just silently agreed.

The last day they spend in bed, just silently lying next to each other most of the time. It’s saving energy, they joke sometimes, and there isn’t much more to do anyway.

“You will come back, won’t you?” Marco asks when it finally gets dark.

“Of course,” Saúl says, but his voice wavers with fear. They don’t know exactly what happens out there, but they can quite imagine it.

“I almost lost you once,” Marco whispers. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

They embrace one last time, foreheads touching, before Saúl quietly closes the door and creeps out into the darkness.


End file.
